moitié de la distance
by sekaipei
Summary: Mengintai gadis itu memang merupakan tugasnya—tapi jika ia terjebak pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia menyukainya, sanggupkah ia untuk mengekang tugas sang ayah hanya sekedar menghindari keberadaannya? / SasuSaku; Alternate Universe; multi-chap; OoC.


RUANGAN itu cukup luas—terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan rapat karena ada sebuah meja besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut dengan banyak kursi yang mengelilinginya. Tapi keadaan berbalik dengan penghuni yang kali ini berada di ruangan tersebut—rapat yang biasa dipimpin oleh_nya_ baru selesai lima menit yang lalu, namun _ia_ masih berada disini, bersama sosok lain yang sengaja ia suruh untuk berada di ruangan tersebut untuk beberapa keperluan.

"Ayah sudah melihat bagaimana cara kerjamu—dan belakangan ini terlihat peningkatan yang cukup pesat. Kau cukup ahli dalam mengintai orang dan lihai dengan penyamaranmu." sosok pria separuh baya memulai pembicaraan di ujung meja rapat tersebut. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yangusianya terpaut jauh berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Dan sosok yang dimaksud hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa nggak langsung ke intinya aja, Yah?"

"Mm," sang ayah mengambil map yang ada di dekatnya, membuka map tersebut dan membuka lembar per lembar dokumen penting yang ada di dalamnya. "jadi kau belum tahu maksud Ayah memintamu untuk tetap berada disini?"

"Nggak—tapi dari ucapan Ayah tadi pasti Ayah akan memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Fugaku menyeringai. Anak bungsunya memang memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata. "Musuh terbesar Ayah makin berbuat dengan seenaknya. Kali ini ia berniat untuk menghentikan bisnis kita di Jepang, padahal Jepang merupakan salah satu ladang penghasilan terbesar dari bisnis narkotika kita ini." sang ayah menarik nafas singkat. "Tugasmu sekarang hanya perlu mengintai mereka melalui anak dari pemimpin yakuza—musuh Ayah itu—dalam batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan."

Sang anak terdiam, menunggu untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Cari informasi mengenai mereka dan segera laporkan pada Ayah jika ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan—dan jika keadaan kita benar-benar mendesak, bunuh anak itu."

Fugaku tak menyadari kalau anaknya sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya yang sedikit diberi penekanan. "Ya, kalau keadaan benar-benar mendesak saja. Mereka benar-benar menyulitkan kita saat ini. Tapi ingat, kau harus berhati-hati—kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan nantinya."

"Aku tahu—yakuza memang nggak pernah bisa diajak bersahabat."

Fugaku merapatkan kedua jemarinya, melipatnya dan menaruh di depan wajahnya. "Jangan main-main, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya.

Dokumen-dokumen yang ada dihadapan Fugaku kembali dimasukkan. Ditutupnya map tersebut dan ditepuknya berkali-kali. "Semua surat-suratmu sudah Ayah urus. Besok pagi kau akan langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk menjalankan tugas ini."

"Hei," sela Sasuke ketika ia terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "apa secepat itu? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku yang lain?"

Fugaku tak merespon. "Kautahu pekerjaan Ayah ini tidak pernah main-main, jadi lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan—entah itu sebagai anak atau sebagai pengikutku," jeda sesaat. Matanya menyipit. "karena jika kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, kau tentu tahu apa yang bisa Ayah perbuat padamu."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Percuma saja, ayahnya ini merupakan sosok pemimpin yang tegas dan tidak akan pernah mendengar protes dari orang lain sekalipun itu anaknya selama protes itu bertentangan dengan kemauannya.

Pemuda itu merapikan semua barang-barangnya dan segera bangkit dari kursi. Ya, pekerjaan baru yang diberikan langsung oleh ayahnya akan mengirimnya kembali ke negara kelahirannya, Jepang, tempat dimana ia pernah tinggal selama sembilan tahun sekaligus tempat dimana ibunya berada saat ini.

Badannya membungkuk—menghormati sang Ayah yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Segera ia berbalik badan dan melangkah ke arah pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Namun, belum sempat ia membuka pintu ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Tubuhnya berbalik, menoleh pada ayahnya. "Boleh kutahu siapa nama anak itu?"

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas seringai dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku di ujung sana. "Haruno Sakura." Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Intai anak itu."

•

•

•

**moitié de la distance**

I don't own the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto—ofc. But the story is mine.

**Warn(s): **SasuSaku; Alternate Universe; multi-chap; OoC.

•

•

•

IA tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi pengikut sang ayah yang bisa dikatakan adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap. Ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sesungguhnya pekerjaan sang ayah yang mengaku kepada dunia luar bahwa ia merupakan pebisnis. Tapi orang-orang tidak pernah tahu bisnis apa yang digeluti sosok seorang Uchiha Fugaku, karena yang hanya mereka ketahui Fugaku mempunyai perusahaan besar di Amerika Serikat.

Ia sendiri tahu, karena pekerjaan sang ayah ini Fugaku dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk bercerai—walaupun sebenarnya Mikoto sudah mengetahui pekerjaan mantan suaminya itu sejak mereka dekat dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu.

Jangan tanya kenapa pada akhirnya mereka menikah—Itachi, sulung dari Uchiha tersebut, lahir di saat yang tidak tepat.

Ya, Mikoto terlanjur mengandung benih yang ditanamkan oleh sang Uchiha waktu itu, dan akhirnya ia meminta kepada Fugaku untuk menikahinya (walaupun ia tahu apa konsekuensi yang akan ia terima nanti). Keluarga Mikoto sendiri tidak pernah tahu pekerjaan Fugaku saat itu bahkan hingga saat ini. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Mikoto tengah berbadan dua dan Fugaku harus mempertanggungjawabkan tindakannya.

Dan benar, sesuai dengan perkiraan Mikoto, pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik. Pekerjaan Fugaku benar-benar mengharuskan pria itu bolak-balik ke luar negeri untuk urusan 'bisnis'nya, membuat Mikoto harus menanggung semua bebannya sendirian. Walaupun Fugaku selalu mengiriminya uang—entah untuk biaya hidup dan hal lain—tetap saja hubungan mereka tidak harmonis (dan pada kenyataannya sejak awal hubungan mereka tidak pernah harmonis). Sesekali pria Uchiha itu mengunjungi sang istri, empat bahkan sampai enam bulan sekali. Hanya sekadar untuk menengok keadaan Mikoto.

Jangan pernah salahkan siapapun disini. Hubungan antara Fugaku dan Mikoto memang berbeda dengan pasangan lainnya. Jujur saja, Fugaku memang mencintai sang mantan istri, tapi sayangnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya tersebut seakan-akan semua sikap yang mengendalikan dirinya. Ya, Fugaku tipe pria dingin, angkuh, temperamental, ambisius, dan otoriter—bahkan hampir ke semua sikapnya menurun kepada anak-anaknya.

Dan ia tahu, kalau anak-anaknya yang akan menjadi korban keegoisannya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Bayangan perceraian kedua orangtuanya terus berputar-putar di pikirannya. _Well_, saat ini ia sudah berada di Jepang.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Setelah menekan tombol _password_, jemarinya segera menyusuri daftar kontak yang tertera di layar benda tersebut—mencari sebaris nama.

Terdengar nada sambung di seberang. Pada detik kelima akhirnya ada yang mengangkat. "Kau dimana—hn, sebentar—ya, aku lihat. Kau yang pakai jaket denim dan membawa ransel cokelat itu?—nggak, aku dua puluh meter dari tempatmu berdiri, arah selatan—hn."

Remaja tanggung itu menyentuh tombol merah pada layar ponselnya. Seketika ia menyeringai tatkala dari kejauhan ada satu sosok yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan setengah berlari sosok itu menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam disamping kopernya.

Sosok itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia membungkukan badannya singkat dan terlihat jelas kalau ia langsung memandangi Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung rambut. Matanya seketika menyipit. "Jadi ini dia anak si Uchi—"

"—mobilmu mana?" sela Sasuke cepat. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu menyukai ayahnya, ia juga tidak ingin kalau identitas dirinya beserta ayahnya ketahuan. Bisa mati. "Aku capek."

Pemuda dengan surai merah marun di hadapannya hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu maksud anak dari bosnya ini menyela ucapannya. Pada detik ketiga ia menoleh dan menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna merah marun yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan dagunya. "Aku akan antar kau ke tempat tinggalmu selama disini."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah mobil milik pemuda tadi. Setelah sampai, pemuda-pemuda tersebut segera menaiki kendaraan roda empat tersebut.

"Omong-omong," sosok 'pemuda merah marun' ini memulai pembicaraan tatkala mobilnya sudah melangkah keluar dari bandara Narita. "selamat datang kembali, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menoleh pada sosok yang ada di bangku supir karena ia sendiri tengah sibuk membalas pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan dari ayahnya.

.

**from: Fugaku**

Kau sudah sampai, Nak?

.

Sasuke mendengus. Dengan perasaan setengah kesal ia mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

.

**rep: Fugaku**

Hn.

.

"Kalau tahu ada anak buahnya disini, untuk apa pria itu masih menyuruhku?"

Sasori menoleh pada Sasuke, seringai tipisnya muncul. "Aku hanya tangan kanannya disini. Mungkin ini tugas khusus yang sengaja tuan Fugaku kirim untukmu."

Pemuda bermata oniks di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola mata. "Ngerepotin."

Sasori tertawa. "Kau nggak banyak berubah sejak kepergianmu." komentarnya menanggapi tingkah dari anak bosnya sekaligus adik sahabatnya.

"Nggak ada pilihan lain." kata Sasuke, mengomentari ucapan Sasori. Tangannya segera memasukkan kembali ponsel layar sentuh tersebut ke dalam saku celana. "Antar aku ke tempat Ibu."

Sasori seketika terkejut mendengar permintaan Sasuke itu. Mikoto—ya, wanita yang memiliki status sebagai ibu kandung dari pemuda di sebelahnya ini memang tinggal di Jepang setelah perceraiannya dengan Fugaku. Tapi, hei, jangan kira Sasori suka ikut campur urusan lain terlebih bosnya, ya—kautahu pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun ini sudah menjadi pengikut setia Fugaku, sehingga pada akhirnya ia dijadikan tangan kanan 'sang pemimpin'.

"Keadannya semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini—mungkin hal ini yang menjadi salah satu alasan tuan Fugaku sengaja mengirim kau ke Jepang; sekaligus memantau kesehatan nyonya Mikoto."

Sasori tahu kalau Sasuke tengah mendengar ucapannya. Pemuda itu sendiri tengah mengarahkan mobilnya ke suatu tempat dimana Mikoto berada.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan akhirnya mobil merah marun tersebut tiba di sebuah tempat. Mereka berdua turun. Sasori berjalan di depan Sasuke, menuntun pemuda Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Memasuki sebuah lorong panjang, akhirnya Sasori berhenti di salah satu pintu.

"Mungkin saat ini ia tengah tertidur," Sasori mengingatkan ketika tangannya sudah memegang handel pintu. "jadi kau tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kaulakukan."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti, Sasori."

Sasori mengangguk, lalu pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka terbuka perlahan. "Aku akan tetap disini—mungkin kau perlu waktu dengan ibumu."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Ruangan itu—layaknya ruangan rumah sakit pada umumnya—tidak bercat mencolok, terdapat beberapa kursi di sudut kiri, dapur kecil di dekat ruang tamu tersebut, dan sebuah kamar mandi beberapa meter dari dapur.

Yah, mungkin ini kelas VVIP atau VIP, pikir Sasuke. Matanya kembali melirik keadaan sekitar, hingga akhirnya terhenti di satu sudut lain.

Pemuda itu makin melangkah masuk, memerhatikan satu sosok yang tengah tertidur membelakangi dirinya.

"Sasuke—" satu suara menghentikannya. Yang dipanggil seketika terkejut, sebelah alisnya naik. "apa itu kau?"

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tidak menyahut namun kedua kakinya tetap melangkah maju. Ia tahu ibunya itu tidak sedang tertidur dan ia sendiri juga tidak ingin mengganggu ibunya.

Akhirnya wanita itu berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu—dan Sasuke melihat sorot mata rindu yang dipancarkan oleh Mikoto.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya kau datang, Nak."

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum. Sekarang ia sudah berada tepat di sisi tempat tidur ibunya. Dicium kening ibunya perlahan.

"Ibu sangat rindu dengan dirimu," kata wanita itu singkat. Sasuke terlihat menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya. "maaf… Ibu nggak bisa menolongmu."

Kurva tipis terlihat di bibir Sasuke. "Ibu nggak salah—pria itu yang salah."

Mikoto terlihat menggeleng, namun pada detik ketiga ia memekik.

"Aaaaah!"

"I-ibu?" Sasuke terkejut—wajahnya terlihat panik. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok ibunya yang secara tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kedua kepalanya. "Ibu!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berjubah putih masuk ke dalam. Dengan setengah berlari ia segera menghampiri sosok wanita yang masih memekik di atas tempat tidur disusul seorang perawat dan sosok pemuda merah marun yang ia kenal.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar," Sasori menarik tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat kaku di tempatnya. "Nyonya Mikoto butuh istirahat—dan kau juga. Aku akan antar kau ke apartemen."

Sasuke ingin sekali menggeleng. Kedua irisnya hanya menatap sendu sosok sang ibu yang tengah diberikan penanganan khusus oleh pria berjubah putih tadi.

"…"

"Ayo."

Dan mereka pun seketika menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

•

•

•

PEMUDA itu masih teringat dengan kondisi ibunya tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya menjadi seperti ini. Sejak kepergian dirinya beberapa tahun silam ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya lagi—lebih tepatnya ia dilarang keras oleh sang ayah.

Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui penyakit apa yang sedang diderita oleh Mikoto. Apa wanita itu terguncang jiwanya?

"Semua keperluanmu ada disini. Pakaian, makanan, serta keperluan sekolahmu sudah disiapkan. Dan ini—" Sasori menyadarkan lamunannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci serta beberapa buah kartu kredit dan menyerahkan benda-benda tersebut kepada Sasuke. "—beberapa kartu kredit yang telah disiapkan oleh ayahmu dan kendaraanmu selama berada disini."

Sasuke mengambil benda-benda tersebut. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di kamar nomor 175, di lantai sepuluh." pemuda itu tersenyum singkat.

Sasuke menatap benda yang ada di tangannya, lalu melirik Sasori. "Mana Itachi?"

"Dia sedang ada tugas di China." jawab Sasori, lalu segera meraih ransel cokelat yang ada di sofa panjang di ruang tamu tersebut. "Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah jelas. Aku akan pergi keluar."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk disusul dengan bungkukan badan yang dilakukan oleh Sasori. Pemuda itupun segera menghilang dari balik pintu kamar apartemen tersebut.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sendiri lantas beralih ke sebuah laci setinggi satu meter yang berada di dekatnya dan menaruh benda-benda yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasori diatas laci tersebut. Detik berikutnya ia mendekati sebuah kamar yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ruangan-ruangan lain yang ada di kamar apartemennya itu.

Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya lewat sebuah cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Besok ia sudah harus menjalankan tugas dari ayahnya, menjadi seorang pengintai bocah ingusan hanya untuk mengorek informasi yang berkaitan dengan ayah dari bocah tersebut.

Tugasnya kali ini benar-benar merepotkan. Bayangkan saja, hanya demi seorang anak yang mungkin usianya tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu ia harus pergi ke Jepang dan meninggalkan segala kepentingannya di Amerika. Oh, jangan kalian pikir kalau pemuda ini tidak memiliki pekerjaan—walaupun usianya baru tujuh belas tahun, peran serta tanggung jawabnya sangat besar. Ia bukan saja menjadi pengikut sang ayah; pemuda ini juga bertugas sebagai orang yang dipercayakan oleh Fugaku untuk menangani transaksi jualbeli senjata-senjata ke seluruh dunia (secara illegal, tentu saja).

Tapi sejujurnya Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan-pekerjaannya tersebut. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya demi ibunya—Fugaku mengancam akan berbuat sesuatu pada Mikoto jika anaknya ini mencoba untuk memberontak.

Ia tidak memakai apa-apa dan segera menghampiri sebuah _shower_ yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Diputarnya keran yang ada di hadapannya dan perlahan air pun mulai mengucur.

Ya, tubuhnya sudah terlalu kotor.

Lantas Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuh polosnya basah oleh air dari pancuran.

•

•

•

KEESOKAN harinya, pemuda itu bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia bangun pagi adalah… yah, kau tahu… yang berkaitan dengan hormon itu…

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Tubuhnya sudah wangi sekarang, dan ia hanya mengenakan celana seragamnya yang berwarna biru gelap mendekati kehitaman sambil membawa sebuah handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan di leher untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang terlihat masih basah.

Fokusnya beralih pada sebuah benda yang menempel di atas dinding. Alisnya naik sebelah ketika menyadari bahwa tiga puluh menit lagi bel sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar akan berbunyi. Ya, ia kembali menjadi pelajar di Jepang, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa di negeri Paman Sam sana—ingat, disini ia perlu menyamar, oke?

Dengan setengah malas-malasan, Sasuke mengambil seragamnya yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Lalu mengenakan semacam jaket almamater sebagai pelengkap. Sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah benda dan memutar tutupnya. Jemarinya segera mencolek gel yang ada di dalam dan menempelkan gel tersebut di rambut—seketika kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya bermain di rambut hitam miliknya.

Sasuke mengambil tas hitam dan segera memakainya—beberapa kartu kredit yang ada di atas laci kecil juga segera diambil ditaruhnya di dalam dompet hitam dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Lalu tangannya mengambil benda lain yang ada di atas laci tersebut.

Ya, hari pertamanya di Jepang akan segera dimulai—

Pemuda itu mencari sebuah kendaraan yang dimaksud Sasori tepat ketika mereka bertemu di _lobby _apartemen. Ducati merah dengan nopol XXX, kata Sasori. Fokusnya kembali memeriksa sekeliling dan seketika berhenti ketika matanya menangkap satu kendaraan yang mencolok di ujung parkir _basement_ tersebut.

Ia memasukkan kunci motor ke dalam sebuah lubang kecil dan memutarnya—terdengar derum suara mesin yang tiba-tiba menyala. Nah, benar, ini motornya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera mengenakan helm merah yang tadi ia bawa dari dalam kamar. Dan pada detik kesepuluh pemuda itu sudah berpindah dari posisinya.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

•

Saya tahu, yakuza emang nggak main-main. Mereka memang punya pemimpin dan **udah pasti bukan ayahnya Sakura**(lagipula saya aja nanti ngarang nama ayahnya Sakura hwhw). Tapi karena ini fanfiksi, jadi maaf saya perlu mengarang nama dan lainnya dan tidak ada maksud serta tujuan tertentu. Dan maaf jika saya salah—walau saya tau emang salah—dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan para yakuza. Yaaah, panduan saya cuma lewat om gugel doang, sih.

Yap, ini sebenernya masih prolog—dan keliatan jelas cuma menceritakan tentang siapa sebenernya keluarga Uchiha itu. Kalau masih nggak ngerti, yaaah nanti dibaca-baca lagi chap berikutnya deh ya -_-

Oh ya satu lagi! Fanfiksi ini akan bersifat drama—tapi bukan kayak opera-opera sabun itu loh. Cuma ceritanya bakal panjang karena saya nggak berniat buat mempercepat alur. Banyak konflik yang bakal saya timbulkan, jadi tunggu aja

_Review or con-crit will be appreciated._

** sekaipei****—****Juni****, 201****3**


End file.
